Cold Protectors
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea meets two more of her uncles after they save her from the Forever Knights.


**Another story that came to me. Enjoy!**

**I only own Chelsea. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Cold Protectors**

Chelsea sighed as she listened to her teacher talk about the history of the country. It wasn't one of her strongpoints, but sometimes it just got boring. Thankfully, it was almost over.

Suddenly, the windows exploded and everyone screamed loudly as the Forever Knights came in, shooting around the place and making the students duck down in fear. Chelsea immediately got down and started crawling to the door, being careful that she wasn't seen. Miraculously, she got to the door and slipped out, as it was open, and ran to her locker quietly, opening it and grabbing her backpack, putting it on her shoulders and then moving downstairs quietly before she was spotted.

But when she got outside, she saw the Forever Knights' vehicle outside and they were coming toward her. Scared, she began running and they pursued her. Chelsea ran faster and quickly moved into the forest to either deter the Knights or trick them. Sadly, they came right after her.

She soon reached a cliff and turned around, but seeing as her pursuers weren't giving up, she quickly climbed down the cliff, being careful as the rocks were sharp. She made it all the way down and followed the stream, hoping to get home soon.

Suddenly, Chelsea heard laser shots hit the ground and she immediately started running over the rocky ground, looking for a place to cross the stream. Some rocks protruded out of the water up ahead and she immediately used them as stepping stones, getting to the other side just as she heard the shooting stop and cries of pain followed. She didn't look back to see why.

After a bit, she stopped to rest and catch her breath, feeling dizzy as she leaned against a tree. Suddenly, two clawed hands grabbed her and pulled her back. She tried to struggle, but her captor was too strong. "Easy," said a voice.

"Just rest," said another voice.

She didn't even protest as her head leaned to the side and her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sometime later, Chelsea opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room with a blanket covering her. Getting up, she looked around, wondering where she was.

"Brother, she's awoken," said one of the voices she had heard before she blacked out.

"Feeling better, Chelsea?" asked the other voice.

She whirled around and her eyes went wide as she saw two strange creatures that looked like giant moths and they were smiling at her and the smiles gave her chills. When they reached for her, she screamed and ran out, running down the halls until she came to a familiar room and raced it, bumping into the startled occupant.

"Chelsea?" asked the familiar voice of Snare-Oh. "What's the matter, little one?"

She just whimpered and he held her, rubbing her back to comfort her and then he saw the two aliens come into his room. Chelsea saw them and screamed again, hiding behind the mummy alien, who then chuckled.

"Calm down, Chelsea," he said gently as he placed one arm around her and pulled her to stand beside him. "They won't hurt you."

"Why would we after we saved you?" asked the blue alien moth.

She looked at him in astonishment. "You…saved me?" she asked.

"Of course," said the red one. "We stopped the Knights from following you and followed you until we saw you stop to catch your breath, but you were so tired that you feel asleep on us."

Chelsea didn't really move away from Snare-Oh as she was still unsure, but then felt the mummy's tendrils tie her up and pin her to his bed. "She's still unsure," said Snare-Oh. "There's only one way to get her to calm down now."

"What's that?" asked the blue alien.

Snare-Oh chuckled. "Chelsea's very ticklish on her stomach and calves," he said as his tendrils prevented the fourteen year old from escaping as he felt her struggle to get away.

"Then I think it's time for a tickle," said the red alien as he and his brother moved closer and began tickling the young girl.

Chelsea started to laugh as they tickled her and she couldn't get away. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

"You weren't kidding, Snare-Oh," said the blue one. "She is indeed quite ticklish."

The red one then began blowing raspberries into the teen's stomach and she laughed harder as she tried to squirm away, but he just kept it up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie coo!" he teased before going back to blowing more raspberries on her stomach.

The blue alien moved down to her feet and removed her shoes, tickling her socked feet and chuckled when he saw her moving her feet to get away from his tickling claws, but he just grabbed one foot and tickled it vigorously before tickling her other foot too. Chelsea kept laughing, especially when Snare-Oh started tickling her neck.

Finally, they saw she had enough and stopped, letting her recover in the mummy alien's arms.

"Feeling better, kid?" asked the red alien again and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Big Chill," said the blue one and then gestured to the red one. "He's my older brother, Ultimate Big Chill."

Chelsea giggled a little from that but then rested her head on her uncle's shoulder, feeling a little tired.

"Looks like we've worn her out," said Ultimate Big Chill.

Snare-Oh chuckled. "I think she's worn out from more than just the tickle torture," he said as he rocked the teen gently, glancing at her to see her almost asleep. Big Chill gave her a kiss on the forehead and Ultimate Big Chill followed his lead.

"Sleep well, kiddo," he said.

"Thanks…uncles," she said as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Both smiled. "Uncle," said Big Chill. "I think that suits us."

Snare-Oh chuckled as he set Chelsea down on his bed and covered her with a blanket before kissing her forehead in affection. "Goodnight, little Chelsea," he whispered to her.

She stirred a bit. "Goodnight, Uncle Snare-Oh," she said, making him smile as he and the other two left her to rest up and dream peacefully.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
